Ian's Hitmontop
| |ability = Unknown (as Tyrogue) Intimidate (as Hitmontop) Confirmed in Vs. Azumarill |current = With Professor Oak |prevonum = 236 |firststagename = Tyrogue |secondstagename = Hitmontop |numeps1 = 11 |java1 = Unknown |java2 = Unknown |java3 = Unknown |evo1num = 237 |location = Mt. Mortar|nature = Serious}} Hitmontop is one of Ian's Pokémon. He is the seventh Pokémon that Ian caught in Johto, and his nineteenth Pokémon overall. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Tyrogue, Ian encounters Tyrogue which is fighting off a challenger, winning with ease. Ian goes after him and challenges him to a battle, physically fighting it himself. This battle earns Tyrogue's respect, and Tyrogue allows Ian to catch him. In Vs. Swinub, Ian sends Heracross to Professor Oak to make room for Tyrogue. He uses Tyrogue to battle against Danny, defeating his Magby and Swinub with ease. However, Tyrogue is defeated by Pryce's Sneasel. In Vs. Piloswine, Tyrogue gets a rematch against Pryce's Sneasel in a gym battle. While he initially struggled with battling on an ice terrain and Sneasel's speed attacks, he managed to overcome this by destroying a section of the ice field, allowing it to attack efficiently, defeating Sneasel. He is then defeated by Piloswine. In Vs. Elekid, Tyrogue was used to battle Casey's new Elekid. Tyrogue struggled to get around its Electric type moves at first, but managed to power through and defeat it. It then battled Meganium, and despite landing a damaging Hi Jump Kick, it was defeated by a Solar Beam. In Vs. Mewtwo 2, Tyrogue battled Giovanni and Mewtwo along with all of Ian's other Pokémon. It followed Dunsparce in a hole it dug to break a leg of the Radio Tower, causing it to fall towards Giovanni. Mewtwo sent the tower to fall on the others, Feraligatr holding it up. Tyrogue tried to knock it away, but when he failed, he evolved into Hitmontop, the power boost allowing him to do so. Feraligatr then throws Hitmontop so it could use its newly learned Drill Run. In Vs. Azumarill, Hitmontop is chosen to fight in the first Preliminary battle of the Silver Conference. Salvador chooses Azumarill, which is quickly revealed to be part Fairy type. Hitmontop counters the Fairy type's effectiveness with its newly developed Intimidate ability and its newly learned Gyro Ball. Hitmontop wins in the end. In Vs. Quilava, Hitmontop is chosen to battle Macy's Magcargo. He Intimidates it before defeating it with a single Drill Run. He battles Quilava next, and the two collide with several attacks, though Quilava is too strong for him, as Hitmontop is defeated. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Aron and Beldum, Hitmontop is left at Professor Oak's lab, shown in a flashback. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Hitmontop makes a cameo while greeting Ian. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Hitmontop makes a cameo. Known Moves Trivia * Tyrogue is the result of chain breeding, as it would take a third generation Tyrogue to inherit Mach Punch, Hi Jump Kick and Rapid Spin. This means he has descendants from all three of its possible evolutions. * Hitmontop has an illegal move from Generation VI-VIII, as Hitmontop could only learn Drill Run via Move Tutor in Generation V. * With Hitmontop's ability being Intimidate, it could be assumed that his ability as a Tyrogue was Guts. However, this was not confirmed. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon